1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a field of liquid droplet jetting apparatuses which jet liquid droplets, a technology for jetting a very small liquid droplet has been required. For example, in an ink-jet head which jets ink onto a recording paper, for recording an image of a high quality, a technology for jetting a very small droplet has been required. Moreover, a technology to jet an extremely small liquid droplet is required also in cases such as forming a fine wiring pattern on a substrate by jetting an electroconductive paste, forming a high definition display by jetting an organic light emitting body on a substrate, or forming a very small optical device of an optical wave guided by jetting an optical plastic (optical resin) on a substrate.